Which Way Is Up?
by Reverie the Nightengale
Summary: Chapter FOUR is up, with even MORE insanity. You didn't think it was going to end, did you? Cause I'm baaack! ==Now for the summary== What happens when you get FF8, the author, and the authors Middle School teachers? This fic is dedicated in their (cough)
1. The Insanity Is Only Beginning....

__

Disclaimer:

I DONNOT own Final Fantasy characters (but I would be

more than happy to own Irvy Kennepooooooo) anything in this fic,

therefore don't sue me. 

Please? Also, much to our surprise, I put this in the form of a script

for your viewing pleasures. Enjoy!

::Note::

( and ) mean action

** is a sub for italics

CAPS is screaming

and is what a character is thinking.

==Final Fantasy X-Story of Crap==

===Clash of Leo, FF8, and her Middle School Teachers....THE HORROR!===

[Place: Some random town]

[Time: Hell if *I* should know! After the game?]

Here stands Leo in the middle of a street, she-to our surprise-is doing

not much of anything other than....standing there.

Leo: "I'm bored."

(Suddenly, the FF8 cast appear out of nowhere.)

Rinoa: "I have arrived! BOW DOWN TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Seifer: "Okay!"

Rinoa: "Thank you.... Thank you."

Leo: (blink) (blink) "I'm still bored."

Squall: "Who are you?"

Leo: (shrugs)

Zell: "You mean you don't know who you are?"

Leo: (shrugs again)

Quistis: "When did you get here?"

Leo: (shrugs once more)

Selphie: "I'm a dumb burnet."

Irvine: "We knew that from the start."

Leo: "....can't *do* much with that."

Rinoa: "BOW DOWN TO ME I SAYS!"

Leo: (blink) (blink) "....why?"

Rinoa: (stops and thinks) "Good point."

(suddenly-out of nowhere *again*-appears Leo's English Teacher, Mr.

Bennett)

Mr. Bennett: (holding up two hands and the peace sign)

"Four scores, and Seven years ago, our fathers brought forth this

continent, a new nation. Conceived in liberty and educated to the

proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great

civil war, testing weather that nation or any nation conceived and so

dedicated and long endure. We are met of a great battlefield of that war.

We have come to dedicate a portion of that field as a final

resting-place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It

is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But in a

larger sense, we cannot dedicate, we cannot concentrate, we cannot

hollow this ground. The brave men, living and dead who struggled to have

They're concentrated it far above our poor power to add or distract. The

world will little note nor long remember what we say here, but it can

never forget what we did here, it is fir us, the living rather to be

dedicated here to be unfinished work, which they fought here have thus far

so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to

the great task remaining before us-that from these honored dead we

take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the full

last measure of devotion-that we here highly resolve these great dead

shall now have died in vain, that this nation under God shall have a

new birth of freedom, and that government of the people, by the

people, for the people shall not perish from this earth."

(blinks, and walks out)

=======================================================================

::NOTE-yes, that was the full and actual speech, and

the reason why I put this in was because he read this to us once, and I

just felt like putting this in for your educated pleasures.::

=======================================================================

All: "Oooooookay."

(suddenly-out of nowhere *yet again*-appears Leo's other English 

Teacher, Mr. Graves)

Mr. Graves: "I'm really STOLKED man!" (walks out)

Leo: "I think he is a surfer at heart."

Irvine: "Okay, something tells me that Leo's English teachers coming 

out of nowhere isn't normal."

(little then said, Leo's Math teacher, Mr. Costello, walks in)

Mr. Costello: "Has this been enough said?"

Irvine: "Yessir."

Mr. Costello: "Now, I'll give you all a Math quiz. If you pass, then 

you live. If you fail, I OWN YOUR SOUL, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Leo: "YIKES! He's even *more* scary when he is evil than when he 

taught."

Mr. Costello: "Okay, now a test." (conjures up a desk and chair for 

every one, gets them paper and pencils, and makes them write a math 

test, as he stands there laughing insanely) "Hehehe....they'll never 

get it all right...."

Zell: "....the hell? How am I supposed to know what 100 times 100 is?!"

Mr. Costello: "Then you fail. You *are* the weakest link. Goodbye."

Zell: (falling through a black hole of fire below) "NOOOOOOO!"

FF8 Cast & Leo: (-gulp-then start working on the test)

Mr. Costello: Mwahahahah, once I fail you all, I'M GONNA TAKE OVER 

THE WORLD!

Squall: Hmm....let's see, the width of 12 square and....

Selphie: Yikes, I can't think! Hmm...ever wonder where I came up

with the line of "Booyaka..."?

Quistis: Hehehe, I remember that joke Cid told me, when two blondes,

a rabi, and a general walk into a bar...HEY! Was he trying to say

something...? Oh well....

Seifer: Hey I have a nose!

Irvine: I dunno why, but I get this urge to start shooting people.

Oh well, Selphie may be acceptable. Wait, is she even a person?

Oh well, free bait....Did someone say urge?!

Rinoa: I shouldn't have to do this, I'M A GODDESS! La la la....

Leo: Wow! Actually LISTENING to Mr. Costello paid off, I guess.

Mr. Costello: "Time's up! Seifer since you are going to fail anyway,

I banish thee to the under world!"

Seifer: (flaming black hole appears beneath Seifer and he falls

through) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(there is a long moment of silence, and then everyone just goes on like

nothing never happened)

Selphie: "Hey, no fair! You never even SAID there was a time limit!"

Mr. Costello: (grins) "That's the whole pleasure about it."

Quistis: "You remind me of an older version of myself."

Squall: "Yes. Too smart and too bitchy...."

Quistis&Mr.Costello: "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Squall: (meekly, sliding under his desk) "Nothing."

Mr. Costello: "Well, so, now I'll give you a self test-"

All-but Mr. Costello: "WHAT?!"

Mr. Costello: (smiling) "Just kidding. I'm going to ask you

questions, and then you all have to answer to me....no wait, you all 

stay there until I get these graded and then I'll be back, and then 

I'll determine weather if I take-"

FF8 Cast Including Leo: (dashes off)

Mr. Costello: "-your souls....?" (grins) "YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE THE 

WRATH OF THE MATH TEACHER! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

[Place: Outside of the Random Town]

FF8 Cast & Leo: (panting) "That was....close...."

Squall: "We had the time to escape. Leo, something tells me you know

them?"

Rinoa: "NO, SOMETHING TELLS SQUALL THAT HE IS MY LOVE SLAVE!"

Squall: "Uhh....no."

Leo: (blink) (blink) "Aaaaaanyway, as we were saying-"

Irvine: "We were onto something?"

Leo: (rather long pause) "Okay, ya got me there."

(Leo's Science Teacher, Mrs. Honstein, walks in)

Mrs. Honstein: "Hi -------."

Squall: "What was that?"

Mrs. Honstein: "I said to ------- 'hi'."

Leo: (smiling) "Sorry. It's too dangerous to display my *real* name

on the net. You know, we have to fear those people who watch too much

'Scream' movies."

Selphie: "But there's only three."

Leo: "Okay, then they watched the three 'Scream' movies way too many

times-hey, how would you know about movies? I bet you haven't even 

watched a single movie in general!"

Squall: "How could you guess?"

Leo: "Just look at her hair!"

All: "Ooooooo....ahhhhh....

Mrs. Honstein: "Hope you did well on your quiz, bye now!" (walks away)

(then, out of the mist, appears the most horrifying thing, more

scarier than a "Scream" movie....)

Eddie: "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuger?"

=======================================================================

::NOTE-No, Eddie is NOT a guy. *She* is a friend of mine, helping me

write this fic, just to let you know that there isn't only one person

here with a problem::

=======================================================================

FF8 Cast&Leo: (stares blankly)

Eddie: "Suuuuuuuuuuuuger?"

Quistis: "Ohmigawd, what is *it*?!"

Irvine: "Another friend of yours?"

Leo: (trying to cover her face) "Nope. Never seen her in my life...."

Eddie: "Hi -----." (whispers) "I see dead people...."

Leo: (blink) "Yeah, I hear voices, and they don't like you."

Squall: "Figures...."

Eddie: "Who the hell are you?"

Quistis: "Whoa, *it* swears too!" '_'

Eddie: (in a low voice) "I resent that dumb assssssssss...." (takes

a deep breath) "....sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-"

FF8 Cast&Leo: "SHUT UP!

Eddie: "Okay." (cringes)

Leo: "I don't know her...."

Selphie: "Really?" (everyone looks at Leo) "....*it* is a *she*?"

Irvine: "THAT'S IT!" (conjures up a violin and bashes Selphie in the

head with it)

Selphie: "Not again...." (falls over)

Mrs. Thomas: (walks in) "Hey, that's no way to treat an instrument!"

Irvine: "Yes ma'm!"

Mrs. Thomas: "NOW DROP AND GIMME TWENTY!"

(the FF8 cast do so, but Leo just stands there with her arms crossed.)

Leo: "I don't want you here. MR. COSTELLOOOOO!"

(Mr. Costello appears)

Mr. Costello: (in that deep freakish voice) "You raaaaaaang?"

Leo: (nods at him and then at Mrs. Thomas)

Mr. Costello: (smiles) "OH goody! I get to send the band teacher to 

hell!"

Mrs. Thomas: (a black hole of fire appears under her) "NOOOOOOOOO!"

~~In The Underworld~~

( Mrs.. Thomas fall from the ceiling and lands on her ass bounces and

lands on Seifer)

Seifer: (in a muffled voice) "Get.....off......me.....oh cruel fate....

Can't.....................breathe............."

Zell: "Ma?....We thought-you was a toad?"

Mrs. Thomas: (gets up off Seifer)

Seifer: "OH! I see the light!" (angel's sing and a light hovers over 

his head) "I....HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN!"

Zell: "Seifer? Since *when* did you become a preacher?"

Seifer: "Since the moon fell down on my face."

Mrs. Thomas: "Hey! YOU GET AN 'F'!" (eyes turn red....what's this....?

MRS. THOMAS IS A DEMON!)

Zell: "Dun-dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun....."

Leo: (appearing) "Humph! ....always *knew* she was...."

Seifer: (snaps his fingers, angels appear, and so do a whole bunch of

demons. The angels sing the melody and the demons sing the harmony as

Leo's Choir teacher, Mrs. Dolphin appears and starts to direct them 

into a song, and Seifer joins)

Demons: (low and EVIL tone) "ooooooo...."

Angels: (high and-surprisingly-beautiful tone) "OOOOOO....."

(in the tune of Devil Went Down to Georgia)

Seifer: (continues to snap his fingers)

"Thomas went down to Balamb,

She was lookin' for a soul to steal.

She was in a bind, 

'Cause she was way behind

And willing to make an evil deal."

When she came across this young girl

With a dud brain and thinking NOT,

And Mrs. Thomas jumped on a stone and said:

Mrs. Thomas:

"Girl lemme tell ya what.

I guess you didn't know it,

but I'm a brain abuser too.

If you'd care to take a dare

I'll make a bet with you.

Now your pretty dense, 

But give your band teacher her due,

I've got a brain of gold to get your soul

'Cause I think I'm dumber than you.'"

Zell: (coming in dancing around)

"The girl said:

Leo:

"My names Leo and it might be a sin

I'll take your bet your gonna regret

I'm the dumbest there's ever been."

Choir:

"Leo play your video games and fry your brain hard,

'Cause hell is loose in Balamb and your teachers does it hard.

If you win you get this shinny brain made of gold,

But if you loose then Thomas gets your soooooooul!"

Zell:

"The freaky teacher fried her brain and said,

Mrs. Thomas:

'I'll start this show.'

Zell:

"And fire appeared from her thumbs as she kneeled down low,

And she picked up the Playstation and it made an evil hiss,

Then a band of demons joined in 

And it looked something like this:"

(Mrs. Thomas played Mario Brothers with no plot-wait, none of

them ever have plots-anyway- and then after her brain was fried,

she gave the blank look on her face, and started stumbling 

around, saying "I love you, you love me, lets gang down and 

kill me....")

Seifer:

"When Thomas burnt her head, then Leo said,

Leo:

"Well your pretty good ol' sun,

Now you just sit right there in that chair 

And lemme show you how it's done!"

(Leo picks up the controller and starts playing the first "Final 

Fantasy", and after she was done, she starts jumping around singing 

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend. Some 

people, started singing without knowing what it was, so they joined 

in JUST because: This is the song that never ends...." *pauses after

two years, seven hundred days, and twelve minutes, then starts

singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's

nerves..." etc....)

Seifer:

"Thomas bowed her head

'Cause she knew that she'd been beat.

She knocked that brain of gold on the top of Leo's head,

Then the room filled with heat.

Leo after regaining her senses said,"

Leo:

"Mrs. Thomas, just come on back if you ever wanna try again,

I told you once, 

You evil bitch, 

I'm the densest there's ever been!"

Leo: (sniggers, walking off) "But not anymore...."

(demons risen their tempo as well as angels)

Mrs. Thomas: "I like this song!" (grins)

Mrs. Dolphin: "Yeah, sounds good so far."

Choir:

"Leo play your video games and fry your brain hard,

'Cause hell is loose in Balamb and your teachers does it hard.

If you win you get this shinny brain of gold,

But if you loose then Thomas gets your soooooooul!"

(the song ends)

(Choir demons and angels run up to Mrs. Dolphin and jump up and down)

Demons&Angels: "WE SUCK!"

Mrs. Dolphin: "God doesn't appreciate you criticizing about our lovely

music, children."

FF8Cast: (rest appearing) "What is the plot of this fic, dammit!"

Leo: "I don't know. Why don't you guys just *do* something?"

Squall: "Like what?"

Eddie: "Just give 'em a plot and make it interesting."

Leo: "Okay. You all have to try to kill Mrs. Thomas! Mwahahahah!"

FF8Cast: "Ooooooooooh!!"

Squall: "Fine with me!!"

Seifer: (dancing around FF8Cast stares blankly, but remains ignored)

(then everyone looks at Mrs. Thomas and she laughs and then disappears

to the 4th dimension)

Zell: "Duh-duh DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Leo: (says dully) "That was spontaneous...."

Eddie: "Cool can I see that again?!"

Mrs. Thomas's *VOICE*: "....No."

Eddie: "That sucks. I'm out of here, byeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Rinoa: "Dude, Leo, does this fic ever end?"

Leo: "To a certain extent.....no."

Quistis: "You mean we're stuck in hell?!"

Irvine: "WITH SELPHIE AND ZELL?!"

FF8Cast-but Zell and Selphie: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mrs. Thomas VOICE: "Well, since you are in need of a plot, I say that

if you can kill me, then I let you go...."

Squall: "Great....another proposition from one of Leo's teachers....."

Mrs. Dolphin: "But if you can't find her within the next twenty-four

hours, your stuck in hell forever. What is that, God? Oh, what about

Mr. Costello?"

Mr. Costello: (walking in) "Hi."

All-But Costello: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leo: "Thanks allot, Mrs. Dolphin! YOU CURSED US!"

Mr. Costello: "Well, I have your quiz scores right here, and for those

who fail are automatically out of the proposition that Mrs. Thomas

offered."

Leo: "I-uh-gotta go clean my room!"

Mr. Costello: "Since *when* did you start to clean your room, -------?"

Leo: "Uh, since now?"

Mr. Costello: "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE WRATH OF A MATH TEACHER!"

All: "Ack!"

Eddie: (walks in) "Gah?" (walks out)

Mrs. Thomas: "Where are the quiz scores?"

Mr. Costello: "HEY -----! COME BACK HERE!" (starts to

run after Eddie but then comes back and gives everyone the sheets of 

paper that they had earlier.) "Check 'em out, and wait here till I come

back." (runs after Eddie again)

Squall: "What's this...."

Seifer: "I thought I didn't take the test....?"

Zell: "Me either....IT'S HOT DOWN HERE!"

Selphie: "Like, freaky...."

Rinoa: "I'm still a goddess."

Quistis: "Leo, gimme your brain of gold."

Leo: "No WAY, I earned this!"

Irvine: "...."

Leo: (looks at her score) "WOW!"

To Be Continued....

N/A

If I get good reviews, then I'll make another chapter....hopefully not

as long.... 


	2. Are You Ready For More?

__

::Note::

( and ) mean action

** is a sub for italics

CAPS is screaming

and is what a character is thinking.

[ and ] is the place

=================================

Intro:

(before the story has started, Leo walks in, sits down in a chair next to the fire

and crosses her legs)

Leo: "Previously on 'My Own Prison'....wait a minute.... (looks down at the 

writing in front of her) "Hey, this isn't the right one, I need to know the script 

for the story with the crappy plot, this is for the one with an actual plot!" (looks

at the camera) "Yes, isn't it amazing? I actually made a fic that's *serious*!"

Audience: (gasps)

Leo: "YES! It's rare, but it CAN happen!" (is given a whole new script, she 

clears her throat and lightening storms outside) "Hey, nice effect, Larry....

Larry?"

Larry: "......who am I?"

Leo: "Another random bypasser-the hell should I know, now could you cut that

out I am trying to make a fic here!"

Mr. Costello: (walks in) "There you are!"

Leo: "Uh-oh...."

Mr. Costello: "I bet *most* of the teachers don't appreciate the fact that you 

are making fools of them."

Leo: "Here comes the cruel and unusual punishment...." (closes her eyes)

Mr. Costello: (smiles) "Just thought you'd like to know." (walks off, screaming:)

"YEAH! I GET A MAIN PART IN THE FIC SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY OR 

GIVE 'LEO' DETENTION! WEEEEE!"

Leo: (looks back to the camera, whispering) "It's not like he can give me 

detention. I am on my Summer Vacation, how else would I have had enough 

time into making this?"

Irvine: (walks in) "Can we start it yet? The sooner we get this over with, the 

better-AHHH!" (runs across the stage with Mrs. Thomas running after him)

Mrs. Thomas: "Come back here! YOU MISTREATED AN INSTURMENT YOU 

SCUM!"

Leo: (anime sweatdrop) "Let's just start and skip the intro, if you want to know

what happened last, then just go to the last chapter and read the goddamned

fic!"

(camera focuses on the title)

==Final Fantasy X....Story of Crap==

===Clash of Leo, FF8, and her Middle School Teachers....THE HORROR!===

Irvine: "I passed!"

Leo: "Oh-my-GAWD! I did too! That's a surprise...."

Squall: "Whatever...." (tosses the sheet of paper over his shoulder) "I knew 

it."

Quistis: (blushes)

Leo: (to Squall) "Did you pass?"

Squall: "Yes."

Selphie: "You thought I was a ditz! YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS STUPID, BUT N

O! I SHOWED YOU! I PASSED THE TEST WITH FLYING COLORS! I GOT 

100% ALL RIGHT BABY!"

Leo: "Did you know your test was focused on for eighth grade?"

Selphie: (blushes as well) "So?"

Zell: "I knew I was gonna fail anyway."

Seifer: "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Mr. Costello: (dragging Eddie back in)

Eddie: (kicking and screaming) "HELP! THE DEVIL IS TRYING TO TAKE MY 

SOUL!"

Mrs. Dolphin: "Since I have no purpose in this fic, I guess I'll be on my way." 

(disappears)

(no one notices)

Mr. Costello: (drops Eddie, and then conjures and overhead, then saying who

passed)

Irvinepassed

Leopassed ((surprisingly))

Quistisfailed

Rinoapassed

Seiferfailed

Selphiepassed

Squallpassed

Zellfailed

Squall: "Wow, it's in alphabetical order, too!"

Leo: "Yeah, do you have *any* idea how many times it took me to sing the 

ABC's to actually get it *right*?"

All: "...."

Irvine: "YAY! I passed!"

Quistis: "I don't understand...."

Leo: (points at Quistis) "AH-HA! YOUR AN INSTRUCTOR AND YOU FAILED A

QUIZ! AND WHAT IS WORSE IS THAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN TO 

MY WEAK LITTLE STANDRADS!"

Quistis: "....."

Rinoa: (whispering to Selphie) "You know, I don't understand why she doesn't

want to be flamed, but that's all she does in her fic's are making fun of 

herself....I don't get it."

Leo: (turning to Rinoa) "I heard that!" (zaps Rinoa out of the fic)

Squall: "Hey, Rinoa passed the test, she has to go on!"

Leo: "Ugh....well, I can't keep doing this to people who piss me off, so I'll take

her back."

Rinoa: (is zapped back into the fic)

All: "YAY!"

Leo: (crosses her arms) "Yeah, yeah."

Zell: "I knew I'd fail. I just knew it...."

Seifer: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Irvine: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Leo: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Quistis: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Rinoa: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Selphie: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Squall: (to Zell) "Chicken-wuss."

Zell: (to himself) "Chicken-wuss....WAIT A MINUTE!"

Mr. Costello: (in a Brittish accent) "Quistis, Seifer, and Zell, you *are* the 

weakest link. Goodbye."

Quistis: (is zapped out of the fic and straight to Hell) "NOOOO!"

Seifer: (is zapped out of the fic and straight to Hell) "OH CRUEL FATE!"

Zell: (is zapped out of the fic and straight to Hell) "WHAT AM I?" (thump)

All: "....."

Mrs. Thomas VOICE: "MWAHAHA! Catch me if you can!"

Eddie: "You can't catch me, I'm the stinky cheese man!"

Irvine: "Hmmm.....I like cheese."

Leo: "Hey, who wants to go out for pizza?"

All: "Okay."

Mr. Costello: "Hey, your forgot about the plot!"

Leo: "Screw the plot, I'm hungry."

(they all get out of Hell....somehow....and go out for pizza)

[Place: Pizza Parlor]

Mr. Bennett: (is eating pizza with Mr. Barker)

Mr. Barker: (is eating pizza with Mr. Bennett)

Leo: "HEY MR. 'B'!"

(they both look up) "Hm?"

Leo: (gets all excited) "I *love* it when they do that!"

All: "...."

Eddie: (walks up to the counter) "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugur?" (walks back 

with a large box of popcorn, Giant Dr. Pepper, Mild Dud's....well, let's just

say she practically bought the whole store in this case!) "SUGAR!"

Moombas: (run across the restraunt) "Laguna!" (runs away)

All: (blink) (blink)

Leo: (sighs) "Let's just say that never happened."

Squall: "I'll go for that."

Rinoa: "No draw from a hat."

Selphie: "Selphie agree...."

Irvine: "No draw times three."

Eddie: "Hey, this isn't sugury!"

All: (blinks at Eddie)

Eddie: "Whaaaaaat?"

Leo: "Hey, who says we just ignore Eddie?"

All: "OKAY!"

Eddie: "HEY!"

Mr. Bennett: (opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and 

resumes eating his pizza)

Leo: (gasps, pointing at Mr. Barker) "IT'S THE GHOST OF MR. BARKER!"

Mr. Barker: (stops chewing) "What?"

Eddie: "MR. BARKER'S GHOST!"

Mr. Barker: "But I'm not dead."

Mr. Bennett: "Well, you kind of wrote on the overhead in class, and everyone

thought that you were dead."

Mr. Barker: "And why is that?"

Mr. Bennett: "......"

Mr. Barker: (turns to Leo)

Leo: (conjures a blanket, holding it up under her nose) "I see stupid 

people...."

Mr. Bennett: "How often?"

Leo: "All the time. They walks around like normal people....they don't know

that they're stupid. AHHH! There's one there!" (jumps and points at Selphie)

Selphie: "Gah?" (cocks her head and walks out the door)

Mr. Graves: (walks in in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts)

Leo: "I knew it...."

Eddie: "I ALWAYS KNEW IT!"

Mr. Graves: "What?"

Leo&Eddie: "HE'S A SURFER!"

(Quistis, Seifer, and Zell walk into the restraunt)

Leo: "Hey, wanna know a three blonde joke?"

Squall: ".....no."

Leo: "Too bad."

All: "....."

Leo: "What was it again?"

All: "......"

Leo: "Oh yeah, I remember. What do you get when you put three blondes in 

one room?"

Irvine: "An insane author?"

Leo: "Hey, I'm not a blonde!"

Zell, Quistis, and Seifer: "A pointless conversation?"

Leo: "Oh my gawd they actually got it!"

Eddie: "How surprising."

Moombas: (run to Mr. Bennett) "Laguna!"

Mr. Bennett: "What are these?"

Moombas: "Laguna!"

Mr. Bennet: "What's a 'Laguna'?"

Moombas: "Laguna!"

Mr. Bennett: "Someone help me out here?"

Moombas: "LAGUNA!" (carry Mr. Bennett off)

Mr. Bennett: "I DUNWANNAAAAAAA!" (is carried off out the restraunt door)

Mr. Graves: "Did I just....miss something?"

Leo: "Not a thing."

__

==....to be continued....==

Will Mr. Bennett ever be saved from the Moombas? What are the Moombas 

planning to do? Are they going to sacrifice him to Laguna himself? Will Zell 

ever get his hot dogs instead of pizza? Will I ever stop asking these stupid 

questions? Stay tuned to find out! 


	3. More Insanity...God Have Mercy On Your S...

::Note::  
( and ) mean action  
** is a sub for italics  
CAPS is screaming  
and is what a character is thinking.  
[ and ] is the place  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the terms "Feather me" and "Oreo of  
Love" belong to KittyAngel & StarFig. Thank you.  
  
  
  
==========  
NOTE:   
Faronon, I know I didn't ask you if you wanted to be in this, but I   
think you will like a certain part....for various reasons. (eyes shift)  
==========  
  
  
  
Intro:  
[before the story starts, all the people taking place in this fic are all  
gathered at a rectangle table, discussing about "important" matters]  
  
Leo: "Okay, roll call! Me, of course! ^_^ Squall Leonheart?"  
  
Squall: "Whatever."  
  
Leo: "Close enough. Quistis Trepe?"  
  
Quistis: "Here."  
  
Leo: (shutters) "Selphie Tilmett."   
  
Selphie: "Gah?"  
  
Leo: (then mutters to Eddie) "I thought I killed her a long time   
ago....?"  
  
Eddie: "Yeah, but those were other fic's. This one she's still alive."  
  
Leo: "Okay, I better kill her sometime soon...."  
  
Eddie: "I wouldn't do that if I were you, personally, Selphie would   
make good comedy relief."  
  
Leo: "Good point. Better keep her in, then." (checks Selphie off)   
"Zell Ditch?"  
  
Zell: "Right-o!"  
  
Leo: "Ooooookay, moving on....Seifer Almasy?"  
  
Seifer: "I'LL BANISH THEE!"  
  
Leo: "IGNORE!" (checks Seifer off) "Uh, Moombas?"  
  
Moombas: "Laguna!"  
  
Leo: "And speaking of Laguna.... Laguna Lore?"  
  
Laguna: "I am the Oreo of Love!"  
  
Leo: "No comment. AAAAnd, Irvy Kennepooooooo?"  
  
Irvine: "...."  
  
Leo: (clears throat) "IRVINE KENNEAS."  
  
Irvine: "Here."  
  
Eddie: "I don't think you should call him that when we are in   
business."  
  
Leo: "THAT'S IT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER BECOME SO   
SENSIBLE?!"  
  
Eddie: "...." (eyes shift)  
  
Leo: (kicks Eddie out of the fic for now) "Okay, now for the   
teachers: Miss Thomas?"  
  
Mrs. Thomas: "YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"  
  
Leo: (checks) "Miss Dolphin?"  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "Here."  
  
Leo: (checks) "Mr...." (shutters) "....Costello?"  
  
Mr. Costello: "I am not even going to ask."  
  
Leo: "Good then! ^_^" (checks) "Mrs. Honstein?"  
  
Mrs. Honstein: "Umm, do I have a purpose in this fic?"  
  
Leo: "Not really, but since your here anyways, you're just there for   
now." (checks) "Mr. Graves?"  
  
Mr. Graves: "Duuuuuuude...."  
  
Leo: "Duuuuuuude!" (checks) "And lastly.... Mr. Bennett?"  
  
(cricket chirps)  
  
Leo: "Misteeeeeeer Beeeeeeeeenneeeeeeett?"  
  
(the door crashes open and Mr. Bennett storms in, then he sits   
down on the cricket)  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Sorry I'm late, got hung up at the Laguna Shrine."  
  
Laguna: "What happened?"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Well, to part the point that the Laguna's had me   
strapped to the wall and were doing some sort of funny little   
dance, and then-"  
  
Leo: "Shut up, your going to give away the plot of this fic!"  
  
Quistis: "Wow, and actual plot?"  
  
Squall: "Leo, are you sure you can handle this?"  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "Yeah, I mean....are you ready?"  
  
Leo: "Relax! If I can write serious fic's, there is still hope yet!"  
  
All: "...."  
  
(the screen goes black and the title comes on)  
  
  
  
  
==Final Fantasy X....Story of Crap==  
===Clash of Leo, FF8, and her Middle School Teachers....THE HORROR!===  
  
  
[at the Laguna Shrine, a place where the Moombas worship Laguna,   
obviously, Mr. Bennett is strapped to the wall by bunji cords,   
knocked out by some sleeping weed-yes, we know that is an Final   
Fantasy 9 reference, so sue me!]  
  
Moombas: (chanting) "La-goo-na! La-goo-na! La-goo-na!"  
  
Green Monkeys: (in league with the Moombas, and also chanting)  
"O-hi-o! O-hi-o! O-hi-o!"  
  
[....meanwhile, back at the pizza parlor]  
  
All: (this means Quistis, Selphie, Seifer, Zell, Squall, Irvine, Leo,   
Eddie, Mr. Graves, and Mr. Barker-are standing with blank looks of   
their faces)  
  
Mr. Barker: "What just happened here? Where did Mr. Bennett go?"  
  
Leo: "Beats me, hey, Eddie, can I have some coke?"  
  
Eddie: "LEO!" (looks at her in shock) "No drugs!"  
  
Leo: (rolls eyes) "Coka-Cola...."  
  
All: (sweatdrop)  
  
Eddie: "No." (runs away) "WEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
All: (stares blankly)  
  
Leo: "Oh my god...."  
  
Squall: "What....ev....er...."  
  
Leo: "I just got that feeling...." O.O  
  
Mr. Graves: "Man, that is so deep!"  
  
Quistis: "What kind of feeling?"  
  
Leo: "That something very random and very spontaneous is about   
to happen...." 0.0  
  
Irvine: "Leo, will you marry me?"  
  
Leo: "No, that can't be it...."  
  
Zell: "Maybe someone is about to kill you?"  
  
Leo: "No, that isn't it, either...."  
  
Faronon: (runs in) "FEATHER ME!"  
  
Leo: "THAT'S IT!"  
  
All: "...."  
  
Leo: "I forgot to do my laundry....gotta go!" (runs off)  
  
Irvine: "MAKE OUT SESSION!"  
  
Faronon: "Non of that, kay?" (kicks Irvine) "I am looking out for Leo   
until she gets back. You know, keep things in order, make sure   
that no one goes on some sort of killing rampage or nothing like   
that. Get my drift? Now, EVERYONE, WHILE SHE ISN'T LOOKING!   
CAUSE HAVOC!"  
  
All: (causes havoc, and this would include making out between   
Selphie and Zell, the teachers and Quistis start running around   
aimlessly, Irvine is shooting at the ceiling with his rifle, Squall and   
Seifer are killing people with their own gunblades, Eddie runs back   
in after robbing a train of potatoes, Faronon runs off to make out   
with Serge from Crono Cross, and Rinoa is converting evil sorceress  
between her and Ultimecia and Adel on world and time domination)  
  
Rinoa: "Okay, so here is my plan: We threaten to nuke the world if   
they don't-"  
  
Adel: "Too dangerous and has been done."  
  
Rinoa: "Damn! Alright, to the next plan, we brainwash everyone   
into thinking that Barney is good, and then they will become all   
vulner-"  
  
Ultimecia: "And before you say a big word, I want to tell you that   
that, also, has been done."  
  
Rinoa: "Damn again! Next! We write fic's and brainwash them-"  
  
Adel: "Leo is already doing it with her pointless fic's."  
  
Rinoa: (in a British accent) "Damn it all to bloody hell!" (then goes   
back to her normal accent) "At this rate, Leo will rule the world   
before me! THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!"  
  
Adel&Ulti: "Indeeeed."  
  
Rinoa: "Alright, I am SURE this plan will work! How about-"  
  
Adel: "No more plans, please? My brain is already fried from   
seventeen years of sleep."  
  
Rinoa: (slumps) "Wuss....So, anyway, I KNOW that this next plan   
will work, so listen up: What I think would be best to rule the world  
would be, you see, we spoil all the people of the world's mind into  
thinking that we are really going to help them-"  
  
Ultimecia: "Been done. Many times."  
  
Rinoa: "Then how am I supposed to rule the world?!"  
  
Adel: (shrugs) "Viagra?"  
  
Both: "What?"  
  
Adel: "You can take over the world with Viagra."  
  
Both: "We can?"  
  
Adel: (rolls eyes) "And also PMS pills."  
  
Ultimecia: "KURSE ALL SEEDS!" (flies away)  
  
Rinoa: "Oookay, I think I am going to take a shower. Catch you   
around, Adel." (waves and, like Ulti, flies away to her own   
apartment)  
  
Adel: "Wait....just....hear me out....to the very end...."  
  
(back to what is happening)  
  
Pizza Store Manager: "Hey, you! With the gun, stop shooting up my  
store! And you two, with the gunblades! Stop killing my customers!"  
  
Squall,Seifer&Irvine: (look at each other)  
  
Irvine: "Can I?"  
  
Squall: "You sure?"  
  
Seifer: "But I want to!"  
  
Irvine: "Okay."  
  
Seifer: "YAY! DEMON SLICE!" (and you-erm-know the rest)  
  
(the teachers and Quistis are wandering, and soon find themselves  
in Hawaii)  
  
Mr. Graves: "COOL!" (gets a surf board and gets eaten by the   
waves)  
  
All: -.-;  
  
(back at the Pizza Place)  
  
???: "Tick....tick....tick.....tick....tick....tick-tick-tick-tick-tickticktickticktickticktick-DING!"  
  
Selphie: (stops making out with Zell) "What was that?"  
  
Zell: "Oh no! Leo is done with her laundry! Back to positions,   
everyone!"  
  
(suddenly, the store is back in order, along with the rest of the   
customers by the magical Full-Revive magic, the teachers and   
Quistis are magicly out of Hawaii and are sitting at a table,   
discussing boring things that teachers do, Eddie runs off to stash  
the potatoes that she stole from the train, Rinoa comes back, only   
wet from her shower, and the rest of the Final Fantasy 8 gang are   
talking)  
  
Leo: (walks back) "I'm done..." (stops) "Wait, you guys weren't   
doing what I think you were doing, did you?"  
  
All: (looks innocent and like angels)  
  
Leo: "You guys were playing strip poker, weren't you!"  
  
Squall: "Huh?"  
  
Zell: "What's that?!"  
  
Irvine: "Oh no!"  
  
Mr. Barker: "Strip poker?"  
  
Mr. Graves: "Huh?"  
  
Selphie: "Squall already said that."  
  
Rinoa: "We know."  
  
Seifer: "Doesn't mean he can't say it also."  
  
Quistis: "Yeah, free country."  
  
Eddie: "Eee?"  
  
Leo: "Okay, that subject was changed fast! Well, I gotta dry my   
clothes now. See you guys in a bit." (walks away)  
  
Faronon: (runs back in, her hair and clothes are messed up, along   
with the blue-haired mute freak we all know as Serge from Crono   
Cross-yes, I know Faronon is going to kill me for calling Serge a   
freak, but oh well! Authors can have their fun, can't they?) "PARTY   
TIME!" (runs back with Serge to continue whatever they were doing  
but shall not be mentioned in this fic because then it would be a   
lemon)  
  
(everything goes back to the way it was)  
  
[back at the Laguna Shrine]  
  
Mr. Bennett: (wakes up) "Hey....guys? I kind of....need....help....   
Come on....this isn't funny!"  
  
[back at the Pizza Place]  
  
(everything is going just like it was before, you know the drill:   
Manager and customers were killed by Irvine, Squall, and Seifer,   
the teachers and Quistis end up in Hawaii again, Zell and Selphie   
continue to make out, and Rinoa is planning world domination with   
the other sorceresses)  
  
???: "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"  
  
All: (covers their ears)  
  
Irvine: "Oh my god...."  
  
Mr. Grave: "I'M DEAF!"  
  
Mr. Barker: (falls on the floor, twitching and whispering) "The horror....  
the horror...."  
  
???: "-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP....!"  
  
Leo: (walks back in) "Well, my laundry is done."  
  
All: "KILL IT!"  
  
Squall: (runs up towards the washing machine and drying and  
beats them both to a bloody pulp)  
  
All: "YAY!"  
  
(back at the Laguna Shrine)  
  
(Mr. Bennett is still hanging. Then, out of the shadows, comes  
something so horrifying....)  
  
Laguna: "Hey, uh, what am I doing here?"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Not another Final Fantasy 8 character... Hey, can you  
help me get down from here?"  
  
Laguna: "Sorry dude, but this is their game." (points towards the  
Moombas and Green Monkeys)  
  
Mr. Bennett: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....!"  
  
  
To Be Continued.... (dun dun dun!)  
  
===========================================  
Will Mr. Bennett ever be set free from Laguna's Shrine? Will Mr.  
Bennett be used as a human sacrifice for Laguna? Will anyone even  
notice that Mr. Bennett is even gone? And will Mr. Graves come back  
from being eaten by the waves? Stay tuned to find out!  
(Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)  
=========================================== 


	4. Geez, Where The Hell Are The Space Turke...

::Note::  
( and ) mean action  
** is a sub for italics  
CAPS is screaming  
and is what a character is thinking.  
[ and ] is where the scene takes place  
  
  
Intro:  
[before the story starts, all the people taking place in this fic are all  
gathered at a rectangle table, discussing about "important" matters]  
  
Leo: "Roooll Caaaall. Me, obviously. Now, Squall Leonheart."  
  
Squall: "Whatever."  
  
Leo: "Geez...Quistis Trepe?"  
  
Quistis: "Si."  
  
Leo: "Moy bein."  
  
Eddie: "Oh-"  
  
Faronon: "-my-"  
  
Squall: "-god-"  
  
Leo: "Hey, force of religion, and also..." (checks off Squall, Eddie,  
Quistis, and Faronon)(shutters) "Selphie Tilmett."   
  
Selphie: "Kweh."  
  
Leo: "Yum, roasted chocobo sounds good right about now."  
  
Chocobo: "WARK!" (runs)  
  
Leo: "Damn! Okay, next...Zell Ditch?"  
  
Zell: "BOOYA!" (attacks Selphie)  
  
Faronon: "Hey, Zell, we all know that Selphie is annoying and all,  
but we should at LEAST keep her alive until we actually START the  
fic."  
  
Zell: (blinks) "Why?"  
  
Eddie: "Because we said so."  
  
Faronon: "That's right."  
  
Leo: "And I am the one writing, so nya." (checks off Zell) "Mr.   
Almasy?"  
  
Seifer: "Oh, so I am a Mr. now?"  
  
Rinoa: "Feel lucky, you've been promoted."  
  
Squall: (sniggers) "He's married...."  
  
Rinoa: (to Squall) "Jackass..."  
  
Squall: O.O "Whatever happened to 'meanie?'"  
  
Rinoa: "You, to, have been promoted."  
  
Leo: "Oookay." (checks off Rinoa and Seifer) "Green Monkeys?"  
  
Green Monkeys: (chants) "O-hi-o. O-hi-o. O-hi-o."  
  
Squall: "What do THEY have to do with Final Fantasy, anyway?"  
  
Laguna: "They're my little minions."  
  
Leo: "Whatever. Speaking of which, Moombas?"  
  
Moombas: (chants) "La-gu-na."  
  
Laguna: (covers his ears) "OKAY, YOU CAN TRY TALKING FOR A  
CHANGE!"  
  
Moombas: "But we agreed to make your life miserable."  
  
All: O.O  
  
Mr. Grave: "They-"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "-talk?"  
  
Laguna: "Oh my god..."  
  
Leo: "Again, force of religion. Geez, how can I work with you people!"  
(checks off Laguna, Mr. Graves and Mr. Bennett) "Irvy Kennepooooooo?"  
  
Irvine: "..."  
  
Leo: (clears throat) "IRVINE KENEAS IS A SEXY COWBOY!"  
  
Irvine: (goes red)  
  
All: (falls on the floor laughing)  
  
Irvine: "Okay, I am going to take a vow of silence."  
  
Mrs. Thomas: "I'LL TAKE YOUR SOULS!  
  
Mr. Costello: "NO, THEY'RE MINE!"  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "Hey, now children...be nice."  
  
Mrs. Honstein: "Why does she get to be so religious?"  
  
Leo: "Because she is a choir teacher, what else?" (checks off Mr.  
Costello, Mrs. Dolphin, Mrs. Thomas, Mr. Costello, and Mrs.  
Honstein) "Okay, I think that's it."  
  
Adel: (clears throat)  
  
Leo: "What?"  
  
Ultimecia: (points at herself)  
  
Leo: "Oh, you guys don't really count."  
  
Adel: "Oh?"  
  
Ultimecia: "How so?"  
  
Leo: "Because you guys are supposed to be dead. Your just random  
bypassers who have no real purpose in this."  
  
Zell: "Hey, no fair!"  
  
Adel: "YOU JUST MADE THAT UP!"  
  
Leo: "As a matter in fact...I did. I just don't like you guys and it  
would pain me to think of you two as an actual cast, so life sucks,  
get over it."  
  
Mrs. Honstein: "Why? Why? WHY?"  
  
All: (looks at Mrs. Honstein)  
  
Mrs. Honstein: (eyes shift) "What? I ran out of coffee." (holds up a  
mug that says "I Love Genes")  
  
Leo: "Okay, I am not even going to ask."  
  
All: "Good."  
  
Leo: "Hey, I take those things seriously!"  
  
Squall: "Erm..."  
  
Mr. Costello: "Can we just get on with the show?"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Yeah, we're only taking up space."  
  
Leo: "Fine then. Have it your way."  
  
Eddie: "Wow."  
  
Faronon: (runs off the set, then comes up with a sign that says   
"==Final Fantasy X....Story of Crap==  
===Clash of Leo, FF8, and her Middle School Teachers....THE HORROR!===")  
  
Quistis: "What?"  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "That's so cheep!"  
  
Irvine: (nods)  
  
Rinoa: "Not only the plot is crap, but the graphics as well. Dammit, Leo! You  
did it yet again!"  
  
Leo: "Yeah, well we didn't have much money because Eddie used up  
most of it with buying all the junk food. So it all comes out of  
everyone's pay check."  
  
All: (glares at Eddie)  
  
Eddie: "WHAT? I was hungry!"  
  
Faronon: "Okay, lets just get this over with."  
  
(camera goes white)  
  
All VOICE: (groan) "Leeeeoooo!"  
  
Leo VOICE: "What? We're on a low budget!"  
  
Squall VOICE: "That you couldn't even afford a black screen?!"  
  
Irvine VOICE: "That's low."  
  
Leo VOICE: "You're wasting room. Now shut up and get on with the  
fic. And Irvine, you are supposed to be on a vow of silence."  
  
Irvine VOICE: "..."  
  
Mrs. Dolphin VOICE: "PREACH ON SIST'A!"  
  
Leo VOICE: "Thank you."  
  
(cheep sign goes up again, each side being held by Eddie and Faronon)  
  
==Final Fantasy X....Story of Crap==  
===Clash of Leo, FF8, and her Middle School Teachers....THE HORROR!===  
  
[back at the pizza parlor, only it's now been shot up from Irvine and  
all the customers were killed by Squall and Seifer]  
  
Leo: "Wow, you people sure know how to cause havoc."  
  
Irvine,Squall,Seifer: (big grin)  
  
Faronon: (anime fall)  
  
Serge: "..." (fixes his hair)  
  
Faronon: (gets up and hugs Serge)  
  
Serge: (eyes bulge and go red)  
  
Quistis: (talking to the other teachers) "So, then Squall jumped up   
on the table, and said 'This is for sis!' and then went into a brawl  
with Seifer. Right in the middle of class too. It took me hours to get  
the apart, also."  
  
Teachers: (whimpers)  
  
Quistis: "So, do any of you have stories to tell? About Leo or Eddie   
or Faronon?"  
  
Mr. Costello: "Leo never turned in her work. She sat in class and read  
and drew the whole time."  
  
Leo: (goes red)  
  
Mr. Barker&Mr. Graves: "She was okay, only if she turned in her work  
a little bit more instead of socializing all day, she would have   
been a bit more successful in class than she had been."  
  
Leo: (goes scarlet)  
  
Mrs. Honstein: "Needed to turn in work."  
  
Mrs. Thomas: "NEEDED TO DO HOMEWORK!"  
  
Leo: (blows up) "IT WAS BAND! WHO CARES IF I DIDN'T DO MY  
HOMEWORK?!"  
  
All: (whimpers, backing into a wall) "Meep!"  
  
Irvine: (to Squall) "For sis?"  
  
Squall: (goes red)  
  
All: (laughs)  
  
Squall: "Stop it, it's not funny!"  
  
Ellone: (walks in and sits next to Squall then hugs him) "I never knew you cared!"  
  
Squall: "HELP ME!"  
  
Rinoa: "GET OFF HIM YOU SKANK!" (slaps Ellone off Squall)  
  
Ellone: "Yipe!" (bounces back)  
  
Leo: "And, Ellone, you aren't in my fic. As far as I remember, you aren't in   
any of mine." (zaps Ellone out of the fic)  
  
Ellone: "OH CRUEL FATE!"  
  
All: "..."  
  
(everything goes back to the way it was, and nothing ever happened)  
  
[back at the Laguna Shrine]  
  
Green Monkeys: (chants) "O-hi-o! O-hi-o! O-hi-o!"  
  
Moombas: (chants) "La-gu-na! La-gu-na! La-gu-na!"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Um...help?"  
  
Laguna: (shrugs)  
  
Moombas: "LAGUNA!" (runs after the Green Monkeys)  
  
Green Monkeys: "MEEP!" (the scatter, the Moombas are chasseing  
them, as the Green Monkeys scream and being ripped apart by the  
Moombas) "OH CRUEL FATE! RUN HIGH, RUN HIGH!"  
  
Moombas: (cheers) "La-gu-na! La-gu-na!"  
  
Mr. Bennett: (finds some smart way out of the chains, and runs out  
of the Laguna Shrine, leaving them with Laguna) "I'M FREE! I'M FREE  
AND I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"  
(falls into a giant manhole) "Dang it...."  
  
???: "Grrr..."  
  
Mr. Bennett: (sweatdrop, looks up)  
  
(then, out of the shadows, comes out....)  
  
Leo: "Hey Mr. Bennett man!"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Not you..."  
  
Leo: (gets her thinking look, which is only used for special occasions)"I tend to  
get that response often now...!"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "I thought you were with the others."  
  
Leo: "Oh, by the Order of Fan fiction I was able to astral project  
myself to wherever you were at and get you back into the plot. So  
don't worry."  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Good. But what was with the 'Grrr'?"  
  
Leo: "Grrr?"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Yeah, that."  
  
Leo: "I didn't go 'Grrr.' Only monsters that live in scary manholes in  
the sewers go 'Grrr.'"  
  
Mr. Bennett: (sweatdrop)  
  
(shadow appears behind her)  
  
Leo: (sweatdrop) "There's....some...thing behind me, isn't there?"  
  
Mr. Bennett: (nods slowly)  
  
Leo: "I have a plan..."  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Really? For once?"  
  
Leo: "I tend to get that reponse whenever I say that also. Ironic...."  
  
Mr. Bennett: -_-' "So...Plan? What is it?"  
  
Leo: ^_^ (turns tail and breaks for it) "RUN!"  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Some plan."  
  
Monster That Lives In Scary Dark Manholes In The Sewer: "Grrr..."  
  
Mr. Bennett: "Eep!" (runs after Leo) "Wait for me!"  
  
[back at the pizza parlor]  
  
All: (is playing a video game on the Playstation II)  
  
Squall: "C'mon, Seifer, I wan't to play now."  
  
Quistis: "Yeah, you've been playing for two hours now!"  
  
Seifer: "No way, I just got warmed up."  
  
Irvine: "You always say that! Which Leo will have your head!"  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "Speaking of which, where is Leo?"  
  
Witch: (walks in and sits next to Irvine, in a British accent) "Blessed be."  
  
Irvine: (blinks) "Huh?"  
  
Witch: "You called."  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "I mean WHICH not WITCH!"  
  
Irvine: "Oh, so that's the deal."  
  
Witch: "Okay, I may be useful."  
  
Zell: "NAME?!"  
  
Witch: "Hermione Granger."  
  
Faronon&Eddie: "..." -_-'  
  
Eddie: "Wrong clash, Herm."  
  
Hermione: "Really?" (looks in a script) "It says I show up in here..."  
  
Faronon: "Might be Leo's Final Fantasy and Harry Potter clash."  
  
Hermione: "But that's this, isn't it?"  
  
Eddie: "Nope. This is clashed with Final Fantasy and her TEACHERS."  
  
Faronon: "MIDDLE SCHOOL teachers."  
  
Eddie: "Whatever."  
  
Squall: (blinks) "Huh?"  
  
Hermione: "Alright, so I guess I'll be seeing you guys later in Leo's  
next fic." (walks out)  
  
Zell: (shutters) "It creeps me out to think that Leo will make more  
Fanfic's."  
  
Mr. Costello: "YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!"  
  
Mrs. Thomas: (kicks Zell to Kingdom Come)  
  
Seifer: (still playing the PS2)  
  
All: (watches)  
  
[At the Laguna Shrine]  
  
(Moombas and Green Monkeys are running around)  
  
Moombas: "LA-GU-NA!"  
  
Green Monkeys: "HELP US! PLEASE, FOR GOSH SAKE HELP US!"  
  
Laguna: (snores as he sleeps)  
  
(they stops and stare)  
  
Moombas: -_-'  
  
Green Monkeys: -_-'  
  
Moombas: "Laguna?"  
  
Green Monkeys: "Ohio?"  
  
Laguna: (snores)  
  
Moombas: (attack Laguna)  
  
Laguna: "AHHHHH! OH CRUEL FATE!"  
  
[back at the pizza parlor]  
  
(everyone still watching Seifer play on the PS2, looking bored)  
  
Eddie: "I wanna go home..."  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: "This sucks."  
  
Squall: "I agree."  
  
Seifer: "Shut up, I almost defeated Sin!"  
  
Mrs. Dolphin: (gasp) "IT EXISTS!"  
  
Squall: "What game is this, anyway?"  
  
Seifer: "Final Fantasy X."  
  
All: "WHAT?!"  
  
Quistis: "It's not even out yet!"  
  
Selphie: "WARK!" (runs around like a headless chicken...erm, chocobo)  
  
Mr. Costello: O.O "They're...speaking...Jap...an...ese...."  
  
All: "AHHHHH!"  
  
Seifer: "So? Yuna's hott! And I could always learn."  
  
Squall: "Seifer, you can't even say 'stupid' in Japanese."  
  
Zell: "BAKA!"  
  
Seifer: "Isn't it 'cohi gah hu shi'?"  
  
Rinoa: "Um, that's 'I want coffee.'"  
  
Irvine: "..."  
  
Faronon: "Cho hi gah hu shiiiiii!"  
  
All: -_-' "NO!"  
  
Faronon: (cringes and whimpers)  
  
  
===========================================  
Will Leo ever make it back to the Pizza Parlor with Mr. Bennett...  
alive? Will Laguna die because of the Moombas and Green Monkeys?  
Will Seifer ever learn to speak Japanese? Will anyone ever get a  
chance to play on the Play Station 2? Will I ever stop asking   
questions that start with 'will?' Stay tuned to find out!  
=========================================== 


End file.
